Water features have become increasingly popular as landscaping tools.
Many water features include a pool, pond, reservoir or other accumulator for surface water and may include at least one waterfall, fountain or the like from which water flows into a pond. The pond is usually stocked with fish and may include vegetation.
In general, people have found these water features to be relaxing and soothing due to the appearance and sound of flowing water. However, in some situations, for example in public settings, it is desirable to avoid pooling or the accumulation of surface water. By avoiding or minimizing surface accumulation, safety and liability concerns, if any, can be minimized.